Once the Stars Fall
by IzDaSilverWolf
Summary: What happens when Starclan slowly fades? Who will save them? No longer accepting submissions!
1. Stuffs for sighn up

**Deep in the forest, the pines, the river, the moor,**

 **eight cats shall rise once more,**

 **to save them all, this once, this time,**

 **the stars are falling,**

 **but eight will climb,**

 **to save them all,**

 **this once, this time.**

WELCOME TO WWWAAARRRIIIOOORRRSSS!

LOLz why do I do this to myself?

This is about a prophecy. DUH. Starclan is slowly fading. Two cats from each clan will save them all. This is around the lake, BTW.

SYOW = SUBMIT YOUR OWN WARRIOR! I will be announcing the ones in the prophecy when you all become warriors! That's right, you have a chance to be part of the prophecy! Just submit a warrior, starting as a newborn kit. I know it's weird that a whole load of kits are going to be born at the same time, but oh well.

Also, only two cats per person ples. Doesn't matter which clan.

* * *

THUNDER CLAN:

Leader: Duskstar - Dark grey she-cat with black legs and a black tail. Amber eyes.

Deputy: Russetrock - A large reddish tom. Green eyes.

Medicine cat: Lillywater - Small white she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

\- Apprentice: Hollowpaw

Warriors:

Floweringshade - Grey she-cat with a white chest and belly. Blue eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Longfang - Large tom with sharp teeth. Orange tabby with green eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Pinewng - Grey she-cat with white patches. Amber eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Wolfvine - Tom with dark grey fur and a bushy tail. Amber eyes.

Whitefeather - Small white she-cat with blue eyes. (Mentoring taken)

\- Apprentice: Lightpaw

Owlface - Brown tom with large amber eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw - Calico tom with hazel eyes.

Lightpaw - Ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes.

Queens:

Silverflame - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Kits with Wolfvine. Not born yet.

Elders:

Snowtail: Fluffy tom with brown fur and a white tail.

* * *

WIND CLAN:

Leader: Grassstar - Tom with black fur, white paws, and green eyes

Deputy: Rabbitwing - Tom with ginger fur, green eyes

Medicine cat: Jumpingheart - She-cat with gray fur, amber eyes (Mentoring taken)

Warriors:

Lizardwing- Female with short, black fur and bright green eyes

\- Apprentice: Silentpaw

Breezefoot - Blue-ish she-cat with blue eyes and white splotches. (Mentoring taken)

Harefoot- Male with dark brown fur and yellow eyes (Mentoring taken)

Lionbreeze- Male with gold fur and green eyes (Mentoring taken)

\- Apprentice: Mousepaw

Softsong- Female with fluffy white fur and blue eyes

\- Apprentice: Smallpaw

Volefur- Male with light brown fur and amber eyes (Mentoring taken)

Apprentices:

Smallpaw- Rather small female with black fur and white spots, and blue eyes

Mousepaw- Tom with short brown fur and yellow eyes

Silentpaw- Very shy she-cat with white fur and green eyes

Queens:

Honeyfur- golden she-cat with three kits. Mate: Harefoot

\- Kits: Emberkit, Whitekit, and Falconkit

Elders:

Ferneyes- Male with black fur, shocking light green eyes.

Rabbitheart- Mate of Ferneyes, Female with with brown fur and black ears and paws, Amber eyes.

* * *

SHADOW CLAN:

Leader: Maplestar - Black she-cat with ginger ears and amber eyes.

Deputy: Pinestep - Large brown tom with black legs and green eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Medicine cat: Darkrunner - Dark brown tom with black patches. Blue eyes.

\- Apprentice: Brookpaw

Warriors:

Foxsoar - Small tom with red fur. White paws, chest and belly, amber eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Badgerwing - Brown she-cat with a black blaze down her face, hazel eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Doebreeze - Small calico she-cat with green eyes.

\- Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Icestalk - Light grey tom with white chest, belly, and ears. Blue eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Robinflame - Brown she-cat with rust colored tabby markings. Amber eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Ivyscar - Black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Cloverpaw - Fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes and a black spot on her thigh.

Brookpaw - Blue-ish tom with blue eyes and white legs.

Queens:

Wolfspots - Grey she-cat with black splotches. Kits with Icestalk. Not born yet.

Elders:

Leafskip - Large black tom with bright green eyes and grey tabby markings.

Littleflower - ginger tabby she-cat amber eyes and white paws.

* * *

RIVER CLAN:

Leader: Streamstar- gray tom with blue eyes and black splotches.

Deputy: Silverwing- fluffy gray she-cat with silver eyes.

Medicine cat: Mistyleaf- she-cat with white fur and green eyes. (Mentoring taken)

Warriors:

Ripplepool- black tom with blue eyes and a blue-ish chest.

-apperntice: Frogpaw

Dewleaf- she-cat with gray tabby fur and amber eyes.

-apprentice: Applepaw

Minnowleap- white she-cat with black ears and hazel eyes

-apprentice: Tinypaw

Toadjump- tom with calico fur and blue eyes (Mentoring taken)

Mossfoot - Large orange tabby tom with white paws (Mentoring taken)

Apprentices:

Applepaw- ginger fur and green eyes

Frogpaw- calico tom with green eyes

Tinypaw- Small she-cat with short gray fur and blue eyes.

Queens:

Gingerleaf- she-cat with ginger fur and amber eyes with three kits. Kits with Ripplepool. (Mentoring taken)

\- Kits: Leapkit, Duskkit, Shinekit

Elders:

Grayfur- tom with gray fur and green eyes

* * *

CHARACTERS IN STORY FROM STARCLAN:

Silverwolf - Small silver she-cat with black paws and blue eyes.

Ripplewave - Calico tom with green eyes.

Hawkfeather - Brown tom with black flecks in his fur. Amber eyes.

Heatherstep - Lithe brown she-cat with green eyes and ginger chest and stomach.

* * *

SIGHN UP!

Warrior name:

Kit name:

Gender:

Clan:

Parents (Pick a pair of mates from your clan shown below.):

Special skill (EX: Cunning, climbing, swimming, running, ETC):

Appearance:

Personality:

Fav. Food:

Weakness (EX: Ignorant, Independent/doesn't work well with others, ETC):

Mentor (Only a warrior WITHOUT an apprentice. If says mentoring taken, don't pick.):

* * *

TUNDERCLAN MATES:

 **Just so you guys know, you can have siblings. Say one person picks Russetrock and Whitefeather. Another person can pick that too! You'd be siblings! Only 4 siblings per mating pair,**

Floweringshade and Longfang - OPEN

Russetrock and Whitefeather - OPEN

\- Kits: Rosekit/Rosefang (Female), Foxkit/Foxstep (Male),

Wolfvine and Silverwing - OPEN

\- Kits: Oakkit/Oakleaf (Male), Rowankit/Rowanflame (Male)

Pinewing and Owlface - OPEN

\- Kits: Swallowkit/Swallowfrost (Female),

WINDCLAN MATES:

Honeyfur and Harefoot - CLOSED

Grasstar and Breezefoot - OPEN

\- Birdkit/Birdsong (Female), Emberkit/Emberblaze (Male)

Lionbreeze and Softsong - CLOSED

\- Kits: Heatherkit/Heatherleap (Female), Cherrykit/Cherrysplash (Female), Petalkit/Petalheart (Female)

Volefur and Lizardwing - OPEN

SHADOWCLAN MATES:

Foxsoar and Badgerwing - OPEN

\- Kits: Frogkit/Frogleap (Female),

Wolfspots and Icestalk - OPEN

\- Kits: Hailkit/Hailstep (Female), Cloudkit/Cloudfall (Male)

Robinflame and Ivyscar - OPEN

\- Kits: Cherrykit/Cherryleap (Female)

Pinestep and Doebreeze - OPEN

\- Kits: Pinekit/Pineflower (Female)

RIVERCLAN MATES:

Streamstar and Silverwing - OPEN

\- Kits: Shimmerkit/Shimerheart (Female), Jakalkit/Jakalfang (Male),

Gingerleaf and Ripplepool - CLOSED

Minnowleap and Toadjump - OPEN

Mossfoot and Dewleaf - OPEN

\- Kits: Blossomkit/Blossomfur (Female), Pebblekit/Pebblestorm (Female),

* * *

YAY! HAVE FUN GUYS!


	2. Prologue

PROLOUGE:

A small silver she-cat crouched by a pool of water, her blue eyes staring into it's depths. Her long silver fur was lined with stars, and her black paws twinkled. The she-cat squinted her eyes as if looking deeper into the depths of the still water. Her ears twitched.

"Ripplewave, welcome." The silver cat said to the calico tom without looking up. He was walking down the stone to the small pool. His green eyes shone.

"Silverwolf, it's happening." The calico meowed. The silver cat sighed, turning to Ripplewave.

"We will discuss this when the others get here." Silverwolf turned back to the pool, crouching down so her black paws were hidden under her fur. There was a rustle in the grass as another tom stepped out. He was all brown with black flecks in his fur.

"Hawkfeather." Ripplewave dipped his head. Hawkfeather's amber eyes reflected the starlight coming off of the two cats. Silverwolf flicked her tail and crouched lower to the pool. She looked deep in thought, and didn't flinch when another cat burst through the grass. The lithe brown she cat hopped down the stone, her ginger chest and belly shone in the dark, and her green eyes revealed her distress. Silverwolf stood up.

"A great darkness is coming." She mewed, turning her blue gaze to the three cats behind her. Ripplewave stood.

"The edges of Starclan are fading. I saw it with my own eyes." He said, his calico fur ruffled.

"Heatherstep," Hawkfeather said, turning to the brown she-cat. "Do you have any news?"

"Yes. The prey in Windclan territory is fading." Heatherstep shook her fur. Hawkfeather nodded.

"So is the prey in Shadowclan."

"The water is slowly drying up in Riverclan." Ripplewave added.

"It is becoming colder in Thunderclan." Silverwolf nodded.

"Starclan is fading." The silver cat said, turning back to the pool of water.

"Soon we wont be able to communicate with the medicine cats through the Moon Pool. It is also slowly drying up." Silverwolf sighed.

"I have an idea." Heatherstep stepped forward. "We give power to two cats in each clan. They will help us." Hawkfeather looked into the Moon Pool.

"It could work." He mewed, crouching down by the water.

"We must do it quickly, before we don't have enough power to." Ripplewave put a tentative paw in the water. All of the cats looked into the blue depths.

"These two for Riverclan." Ripplewave stepped back, and two small kittens appeared in the water.

"Yes," Heatherstep said, putting her long brown tail in the pool. "These two are mine for Windclan." Hawkfeather touched a paw to the cold water.

"These kits will be fine for Shadowclan." He mewed huskily, stepping back for Silverwolf. She touched her nose to the water.

"These ones for Thunderclan." She whispered. "Don't let us down." All of the stary cats touched their noses to the water, and in a flash of light the kits images faded. The four cats stood up and started to chant.

 _Deep in the forest, the pines, the river, the moor,_

 _eight cats shall rise once more,_

 _to save them all, this once, this time,_

 _the stars are falling,_

 _but eight will climb,_

 _to save them all,_

 _this once, this time_

"It is finished." Silverwolf mewed. "Now we can only hope."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for submitting! Here is the prologue. It should explain a lot of things. I hope you stick with this and give more submissions! I'm sorry this is short, I promise future chapters will be longer. :3**


	3. Chapter 1: THUNDERCLAN

CHAPTER 1: THUNDER CLAN

* * *

 **Swallowkit POV**

 **Female**

 **Pinewing and Owlface**

 **3 Moons old**

* * *

The tiny long haired tortoiseshell she kit looed out of the nursery.

"Pinewing, can I go play now?" The little kit asked with pleading green eyes. The grey she-cat chuckled, and smiled at her kit.

"Sure. Do you want to go see your father?" Pinewing asked, looked to the hunting patrol that just returned.

"Yes!" The little kit bounced in excitement, dashing out of the nursery and putting her tiny paws on her father's leg.

"Owlface! Your back!" Swallowkit squealed. The brown tom chuckled.

"I brought you something." Owlface dropped a pigeon at the kit's paws. Her fur fluffed out in gratitude.

"All for me?" She asked.

"You can go share with Oakkit if you want." Pinewing suggested. Swallowkit stuck up her tail and trotted up to Oakkit, the pigeon dragging on the ground.

"I got a pigeon." She said, slightly muffled by her mouthful of feathers.

* * *

 **Oakkit POV**

 **Male**

 **Wolfvine and Silverwing**

 **3 Moons old**

* * *

The little brown kit turned his amber eyes to Swallowkit, his tail sticking up when he saw the fresh kill.

"Yay!" The tom gave a little bounce. He and Swallowkit ate some of the bird, but got full quickly.

"Do you want to go explore?" Oakkit asked.

"We can sneak out of camp while Wolfvine and Silverwing aren't looking." Oakkit turned his head to his parents, who were discussing hunting.

"Lets go!" Swallowkit jumped up and raced to the entrance. _We're going to leave the camp!_ Oakkit thought excitedly as he pushed his way through the thorn tunnel and out of the hollow.

"Woah." He gasped as he looked at the huge trees.

"Hurry!" Swallowkit raced into the forest, and Oakkit kept tripping on bramble stems. The two kits came to a small clearing, and saw a giant wooden structure.

"I've heard Owlface talk about this place!" Swallowkit said. "It's called a twoleg den." The two kits crept forward, sniffing the structure and walking inside.

"It's so bid in here!" Oakkit called, running around the space.

* * *

 **Swallowkit POV**

* * *

Swallowkit fluffed out her tortoiseshell fur.

"Lets make a clan!" She squeaked.

"It can be called Swallow clan. I'm Swallowstar!" The kit held up her tail.

"Your the deputy Oakbranch." Oakkit giggled.

"Ok!" There was a loud bark. The kits froze and looked at the door. A giant red creature walked in.

"That's a fox." Oakkit gulped.

"Wolfvine was talking about them today." _I don't want to die!_ Swallowkit crouched low to the ground. The fox padded in, growling.

"RUN!" Oakkit yowled, dashing out the door, Swallowkit at his heels. The fox whirled on them, and they ran as fast as they could, the kit's stubby legs tripping on twigs and brambles. Swallowkit's tail got caught on a bramble.

"Oakkit! Help!" She called. The fox was gaining on them. Oakkit ran back, but before he got there, a yowl exploded from the bushes, and Wolfvine jumped out. His usually flat grey fur was bushed, and he slashed his claws across the fox's muzzle. Silverflame, Owlface, and Pinewing followed, jumping on the beast.

Swallowkit pressed herself to the ground and closed her eyes, waiting for death to come. But it didn't. The fox turned tail and ran, and Swallowkit looked up at a frowning Pinewing.

* * *

 **Oakkit POV**

* * *

Oakkit bowed his head in shame as Wolfvine lectured him. He and Swallow kit were carried back to camp.

"And now you can take care of Snowtail for a moon!" Wolfvine snarled.

"But Wolfvine!" Oakkit looked up. "Snowtail is always telling boring stories!" Wolfvine stared at the kit with angry amber eyes.

"That is your punishment." Silverflame nodded beside him.

"You know you can't leave camp until you are an apprentice." The silver tabby added, her amber eyes squinted.

"I'm sorry." The brown kit bowed his head. "The camp was boring."

"That is no excuse." Wolfvine growled.

"You know better." The dark grey warrior walked to the fresh kill pile. Silverflame sighed.

"You could have been killed." She mewed, gently licking Oakkit's ears.

"What would I have done then?" Oakkit realized that Silverflame would be devastated if she lost him.

"I'm sorry Silverflame." He said.

"It wont happen again."

* * *

 **Swallowkit POV**

* * *

After being lectured by Owlface and Pinewing about being too young and rolling her eyes through most of it, Swallowkit walked up to Lightpaw.

"What's it like being an apprentice?" The kit asked.

"Hard." The ginger cat huffed.

"Try having to take care of Snowtail by yourself. It would be better having other apprentices around." Lightpaw snorted.

"If Hollowpaw didn't decide to be a medicine cat my life would be ten times easier." With that Lightpaw stalked off, leaving Swallowkit sitting by the fresh kill pile. The tortoiseshell now didn't know if she even wanted to be an apprentice anymore. Taking care of elders? Who likes doing that? Swallowkit took a small mouse out of the pile and padded over to the nursery. She ate the mouse and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was pretty short too! Its like 10 at night so yeah... Anyhow, I have a message for Swallowfrost. I changed your parents from deceased to Pinewing and Owlface because your parents being dead wasn't an option. I hope you don't mind :3. This story will move forward quicker when I get more submissions. I will add Rosekit in the next Thunder clan update. I hope you stick with it! I am open to constructive criticism!**

 **\- Silver**


	4. Subbmttions - Authors note stuffs

Warrior name: Frogleap  
Kit name: Frogkit  
Clan: ShadowClan  
Parents: Foxsoar and Badgerwing  
Special skill: Strategy.  
Appearance: Dark grey with black paws, black muzzle, black ears, and black tabby stripes. Amber eyes.  
Personality: Independent. Intelligent. Always going off on her own to try new things. Very mature, very logical. Not easily upset or excited. Doesn't really have any close friends but is generally well-liked because the only trouble she causes is when she manages to out-hunt the other apprentices.  
Favorite food: Frogs of course  
Weakness: Has no close friends.  
Mentor: Robinflame

Swallowfrost (Obviously)  
Swallowkit  
Thunderclan  
Pinewing and Owlface  
Cunning, running, leading  
Long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (refer to profile pic)  
Not trustworthy, a prankster, sharp tongue, otherwise a brat  
blood (just kidding probably...pigeon?)  
Mention of family, really hates to take orders from others  
..I guess Floweringshade was my mentor?

Warrior name: Blossomfur  
Kit name: Blossomkit  
Clan: Riverclan  
Parents: Mossfoot and Dewleaf  
Special skill: very good swimmer  
Appearance: Ginger fur with a white spot on her chest, blue eyes  
Personality: Shy, kind, caring, exited to be a warrior.  
Fav. Food: Fish, trout.  
Weakness: Small for her age.  
Mentor: Gingerleaf

Warrior name: Hailstep

Kit name: Hailkit

Clan: ShadowClan

Parents: Wolfspots and Icestalk

Special skill: Hailstep's special skill is running which is how she got her suffix -step.

Appearance: grey she-cat with white flecks on her flanks, darker grey paws and blue eyes.

Personality: Sarcastic, proud and confident, this she-cat feels that she can do no wrong. She is strong and independent and if bullied or teased, she is resilient and can shoot back a sarcastic remark. She loves to learn and practice her skills, but is a procrastinator so she will only practice when she feels like it or her mentor tells her to.

Fav. Food: Sparrows and wrens.

Weakness: she is proud and over-confident which can lead to friction or antagonism between her and her Clanmates when she is proven wrong or is beaten at something.

Mentor: Pinestep

Warrior name: Shimmerheart  
Kit name: Shimmerkit  
Clan: Riverclan  
Parents: Streamstar and Silverwing  
Special skill: knows a lot about herbs even though she's a warrior (helped the medicine cat when she was a kit)  
Appearance: silvery-blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Personality: shy, intelligent, trustworthy, has one close friend (Mistyleaf)  
Fav. Food: carp  
Weakness: isn't sure of herself  
Mentor: maybe Mossfoot or if possible Mistyleaf

Warrior name: Oakleaf  
Kit name: Oakkit  
Gender: Male  
Clan: Thunderclan  
Parents: Wolfvine and Silverwing  
Special skill: Tree climbing  
Appearance: light brown fur and amber eyes  
Personality:fun-loving and loves an adventure. Can often get in trouble because of his care-free spirit and curiosity.  
Fav. food: Vole  
Weakness: Curiosity, like curiosity killed the cat (Just a saying, I don't want him die!)  
Mentor: Pinewing

Warrior name: Rosefang

Kit name: Rosekit

Gender: She-cat

Clan: ThunderClan

Parents: Russetrock and Whitefeather

Special skill: Cunning and fearless in battle.

Appearance: a fluffy russet coloured she-cat with white paws and ears.

Personality: Fearless and brave, this she-cat is the epitome of a good and loyal ThunderClan warrior. She would gladly take on every enemy in the forest, which makes her foolish. She refuses to turn down a challenge and often finds herself in big trouble because of this.

Fav. Food: Squirrels

Weakness: she is foolish and never backs down from a fight which constantly leaves her with scars and injuries. She never learns from her mistakes.

Mentor: Longfang

Warrior Name: Pebblestorm  
Kit Name: Pebblekit  
Gender: Female  
Clan: RiverClan  
Parents: Mossfoot and Dewleaf  
Special Skill: Jumping  
Appearance: Small dark gray tabby with green eyes  
Personality: Bouncy, independent, sweet, cheerful  
Fav. Food: Water vole  
Weakness: Bad at sneaking up on people  
Mentor: Toadjump

Warrior Name: Heatherleap  
Kit Name: Heatherkit  
Gender: Female  
Clan: WindClan  
Parents: Lionbreeze and Softsong  
Special Skill: Hunting  
Appearance: Fluffy light gray pelt with blue eyes  
Personality: Sweet, caring, helpful  
Fav. Food: Rabbit  
Weakness: Watching others suffer  
Mentor: Breezefoot

Warrior name is jackalfang (could i be a med cat apprentice?)  
Kit name jackalkit  
clan riverclan  
parents streamstar and silverwing  
special skill stalking  
egyptian mau with brown spots and a scar on right leg, scar under mouth,  
is indepentant, smart, ambitiotous  
fav food is lizards  
weakness stubborn, feisty, grumpy, sassy, argues and fights often, has a bad temper, does not have many friends and is ugly  
mentor is mistyleaf

Names: Cherrykit/Cherrypaw/Cherrysplash  
Clan: Windclan  
Mentor: Harefoot  
Parents: Lionbreeze and Softsong  
Looks: light grey with silver stripes, black paws and tail tip and ears, green eyes  
Skills: Swift in battle, good at fighting,  
Cons: not good at hunting, stubborn,  
Personality: Cherrykit is very hot-headed, but learns to calm down later in the story, wants to make friends, but loves to cause mischief and trouble.  
Fave food: Squirrel and/or rabbit

Warrior name:Birdsong

Kit name:Birdkit

Clan:windclan

Parents (Pick a pair of mates from your clan shown below.):Grasstar and breezefoot

Special skill (EX: Cunning, climbing, swimming, running, ETC):Sneaking up on others/stealth

Appearance:Pretty gray female with deep blue eyes.

Personality:Sarcastic,hyper,good at planning,and somehow good at stealth despite her hyper attitude.

Fav. Food:Rabbit

Weakness (EX: Ignorant, Independent/doesn't work well with others, ETC):Sometimes impulsive

Mentor (Only a warrior WITHOUT an apprentice): Volefur  
Warrior name: Foxstep

Kit name: Foxkit

Clan: Thunderclan

Parents (Pick a pair of mates from your clan shown below.):Russetrock and whitefeather

Special skill (EX: Cunning, climbing, swimming, running, ETC):Awesome at battling

Appearance:He is his father's spitting images although he has white on his paws and tail tip. He is male.

Personality:Strong willed,stubborn,yet very loving to his clan,friends and family.

Fav. Food:Thrush

Weakness (EX: Ignorant, Independent/doesn't work well with others, ETC):Stubborn

Mentor (Only a warrior WITHOUT an apprentice): Owlface

Warrior name: Petalheart

Kit name: Petalkit

Gender: Female

Clan: Windclan

Parents (Pick a pair of mates from your clan shown below.): Lionbreeze and Softsong

Special skill (EX: Cunning, climbing, swimming, running, ETC): Working well with others

Appearance: black with a white patch that looks like a heart on my chest

Personality: kind

Fav. Food: rabbits

Weakness (EX: Ignorant, Independent/doesn't work well with others, ETC): too kind and generous

Mentor: Jumpingheart

Pine flower  
Pinekit  
female  
Shadow clan  
Pinestep and Doebreeze  
Climbing  
a red brown she-cat with green eyes  
Kind/ helpful but can be short tempered  
Frogs  
Independent  
Icestalk

Name: Cherrykit/ Cherryleap  
Clan: Shadowclan  
Mentor: Badgerwing  
Parents: Robinflame, Ivyscar  
Looks: brown she-cat with green eyes. Black socks, ears, tail-tip, and white underbelly.  
Personality: Cherryleap is not afraid to speak her opinion. She often talks back, but calms down and becomes more patient later in the story. She is very energetic and strong as an apprentice, and loves fighting.  
Skills: fighting, running (although not the best), not good at hunting.  
Fave food: rabbit

Warrior Name: Cloudfall  
Kit Name: Cloudkit  
Gender: Male  
Clan: ShadowClan  
Parents: Wolfspots and Icestalk  
Special Skill: Cloudfall is a sharp-eyed tom with a knack for picking out details.  
Appearance: White tom with gray spots and blue eyes  
Personality: Cloudkit is a quiet, yet intelligent tom. He's empathetic, meaning that he's aware of other cats' feelings. When he does speak, Cloudkit tries to choose his words carefully. He likes to teasingly pretend to be way smarter than all the other kits, and will try to boss them around. In truth, he cares about what happens to them, and wants to make sure that all of his friends have someone to lean on and look up to. Sometimes, he isn't sure he's up to the task of giving advice to his "little sisters" but he always tries to be optimistic.  
Favorite Food: Frogs. He likes how unique they taste and feel.  
Weakness(es): Shy, uncertain, a bit of a pushover, sometimes get in way over his head  
Mentor: Foxsoar

Name: Emberkit (Emberblaze) Parents: Grasstar and Breezefoot  
Gender: Tom  
Clan: Windclan  
Appearance: Handsome ginger tabby with blue eyes and black markings (paws, stripes, tail).  
Personality: Emberkit is a sweet tom who doesn't have a malicious bone in his body, he loves to help out, particularly with kits. He is known to apologize after hitting an opponent and is very shy around pretty she cats, he loves kits and wants to have a mate and kits someday. Mentor is Lionbreeze when his apprentice is a warrior.

Warrior name:RowanFlame

Kit name:Rowankit

Gender:Male

Clan:Thunder clan

Parents (Pick a pair of mates from your clan shown below.):SilverFlame and wolfVine

Special skill (EX: Cunning, climbing, swimming, running, ETC):Very good at fighting , cunning and very fast at running

Appearance:greyish blue (his pelt almost looks like blue flames) with shiny emerald eyes

Personality: Shy but determined, trys to impresse everybody Bit fails most the time

Fav. Food:Likes Squirrel

Weakness (EX: Ignorant, Independent/doesn't work well with others, ETC):independent

Mentor (Only a warrior WITHOUT an apprentice. If says mentoring taken, don't pick.): Whitefeather

* * *

 **I completely forgot to put these in! Curse my forgetting! Anyways, here are the warriors so far. I will continue to update this as well as the first page to accommodate with submissions. Keep checking back to see if I added any more!**

 **\- Silver**


	5. Explanation and Trivia question

**Hey guys, I havn't been updating lately because I don't want to leave new submissions out. (Like if you had a sibling that submited after I uploaded a chapter with your cat in it). So I am going to say that there are THREE MORE SUBMISSIONS LEFT! I REALLY NEED MALE CHARACTERS! PLEZ!... *cough cough*... Sorry about my slight tantrum.**

 **I also have a trivia question! How old do you think I am? Whoever gets it right gets a cookie! (::)**

 **So anyhow, sorry for not posting. I will upload again when I get three more submissions. (plez male)**

 **-Silver**


	6. Another Authors note

NO LONGER ACCEPTING!

Also, remember the trivia question. How old am I? Also, leave suggestions for big events or stuffs!

Am I procrastinating? NO! Maybe...

I ONLY UPDATE THE ACTUAL STORY ON WEEKENDS! Stop yelling at me... *sobs*

Remember if I don't add you I AM REALLY SORRY!

So remember: No longer accepting submissions. How old do you think I am? Please leave suggestions for big events! I only update the actual story on eeekends. If I don't add you I am really sorry!

-Silver

Ps. Thank you Gustpetal for the suggestions! You get a digital cat. =^-^= And a cookie! (::) Thanks again!

(My cat looks weird...)


	7. Chapter 2: SHADOWCLAN

**Guess what? That's right! An actual update! WHOO HOO! I'm surprised. Nobody has guessed my actual age yet. Heh heh heh...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: SHADOWCLAN

* * *

 **Frogkit POV**

 **Female**

 **Foxsoar and Badgerwing**

 **4 Moons old**

* * *

Frogkit opened her amber eyes to the nursery. It was extremely crowded. Almost all of the she-cats in Shadowclan had kits. It was very strange, but who cares. Frogkit twitched her black ears and turned her amber eyes to see Foxsoar look into the entrance. The kit stuck her grey tail in the air and jumped over the sleeping form of Badgerwing. Frogkit ran over to the red warrior.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked in a squeaky voice. Foxsoar chuckled and licked the kit's black muzzle.

"I don't see why not." The kit's father mewed. Frogkit licked her black paws, hoping to seem unexcited. Inside the grey she-kit was bouncing up and down with joy.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Frogkit, her black tabby stripes rippling.

"We are going to start making the nursery bigger." Foxsoar said. The tom licked his white chest and turned his amber eyes back to Frogkit.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but it has to be done." Foxsoar said, padding into the clearing. Frogkit hopped next to him, and saw other warriors start to bring in thorns and bramble from the pine forest. She was actually going to help them! Frogkit felt special when she was asked to start tearing down the wall of the nursery. Foxsoar helped her and soon light was streaming into the crowded area.

* * *

 **Hailkit POV**

 **Female**

 **Wolfspots and Icestalk**

 **3 Moons old**

* * *

Hailkit shivered and pressed her tiny grey form closer to Wolfspots. Why was it suddenly so cold? The kit opened her blue eyes and had to close them again. The sun hurt. Hailkit slowly worked open her eyes and licked her puffed up fur. Her flank was flecked with white, giving her the name Hailkit. She looked to her brother, Cloudkit, and nudged him with her darker grey paws.

"Get up Cloudkit! It's so bright in here!" Hailkit and Cloudkit have always shared a special bond. They were extremely close, and did everything together.

"I want to get some sleep..." Cloudkit drifted back off, and his fluffy white pelt puffed up against the cold. Hailkit frowned.

"Get up." She mewed, pushing him over with her muzzle. Cloudkit sighed and sat up, blinking sleep out of his blue eyes. His white pelt was fluffed all over the place, and his grey splotches stood out against his fur.

"What is it." He yawned, blinking into the light.

"The wall of the nursery is gone!" Hailkit jumped onto her brother.

"And look, there's Icestalk!" The she-kit raced out of the growing hole in the nursery, Cloudkit at her heels. They jumped on their father, and laughed when he stumbled and fell.

"Kits! Be nice to your father, he's had a long night." Wolfspots called, looking up from her nest. The grey queen had black splotches on her fur, the same as Cloudkit. Icestalk was a large light grey tom with a white chest, belly, and ears. Cloudkit resembled his mother more, but Hailkit was more like her father. Adventurous, strong, and sarcastic.

"It's fine, Wolfspots!" Cloudkit called. Hailkit again looked to Icestalk, who was still chuckling on the ground.

"So what are you doing?" She asked eagerly.

"We are making the nursery bigger." Icestalk sighed, smiling.

"Cool! Can me and Cloudkit explore the camp?" Hailkit asked, her tail tip twitching.

"Sure. Just stay in the camp, okay?" Icestalk pushed his way up.

"In the meantime, I better get back to work." Icestalk purred. He licked each of his kits once.

"Don't get into trouble."

* * *

 **Cloudkit POV**

 **Male**

 **Wolfspots and Icestalk**

 **3 Moons old**

* * *

Cloudkit bounded off with his sister, who he could tell was feeling very exited. The kits blinked at the huge pines.

"Holy Starclan!" Cloudkit gasped, his white pelt rippling.

"The trees are huge!" Hailkit added, turning her head in a circle. Cloudkit spotted one of the apprentices. She was all white, and had a black spot on her thigh.

"Look! It's Cloverpaw!" Cloudkit bounded over to her. Cloverpaw was their older sister, because she had the same parents. Hailkit raced ahead of him, and jumped onto the apprentice.

"I've got her!" Hailkit called, batting the laughing Cloverpaw in the ear with her dark grey paws. Cloudkit jumped on after his sister, and kept his claws sheathed as he pretended to attack and intruder. Cloverpaw was very happy.

"Okay, okay!" The apprentice panted, finally shaking off the two kits. Cloverpaw smiled and looked at the kits with her blue eyes.

"Do you want me to teach you some hunting moves?" She asked, he tail tip twitching. The kits nodded.

"Okay! So the first thing you do is press yourself low to the ground." Cloudkit did as he was told. Cloverpaw circled them, and chuckled.

"Your tail are sticking up like twigs!" Cloudkit looked behind him, and sure enough, his tail was waving in the air. The kit felt his fur grow hot and let his tail thump on the ground. This might take a while.

* * *

 **Cherrykit POV**

 **Female**

 **Robinflame and Ivyscar**

 **4 Moons old**

* * *

The brown she-kit woke up to a dazzling light. She blinked her green eyes twice, and looked to Robinflame. The kit's brown mother was curled around her, her red tabby markings giving off a slight glow in the light. Cherrykit stood up and looked around. One wall of the nursery was torn down. The kit spotted her black tabby father, Ivyscar. Cherrykit snorted. Ivyscar pretended the kit never existed. The kit licked her white chest and black paws. She twitched her black ears and turned to the hole in the wall. There were a lot of things wrong with the way they were doing this. For one, the branches they grabbed are stiff, not bendy. How were they going to tie them in? Cherrykit flicked her black tail tip and stalked out of the nursery, passing Ivyscar who didn't even look at her. Figures.

The kit came to the fresh kill pile, where Cloudkit and Hailkit were with Cloverpaw, who was obviously trying to teach them a basic hunting stance. Cherrykit pricked her black ears. Maybe she could learn with them. She padded up the white apprentice confidently

"May I learn with you?" She asked, her wide green eyes looking at Cloverpaw.

"Sure." Cloverpaw said, showing her a basic hunting position.

"This is hard." Cherrykit scoffed, trying to get her back legs to bent properly. The other two kits were having the same problem.

"Cloverpaw! We have to go train now." Pinestep called.

"I thought your mentor was Doebreeze." Mewed Cherrykit.

"She has a kit now, so Pinestep is taking over my mentoring until her kit is an apprentice." Cloverpaw said, bounding over with a flick of her ear to Pinestep.

"So what should we do now?" Cloudkit asked, shuffling his white paws.

"Let's follow her." Hailkit said confidently, her tail in the air.

"Great idea!" Cherrykit said.

"I don't know..." Cloudkit looked to the entrance.

"Icestalk said to stay in the camp." He added, looking worried. Cherrykit shrugged.

"We'll just go without you. Come on Hailkit." The two she-kits walked off, leaving Cloudkit in the camp. The tom rolled his eyes.

"I might as well come. Wait for me!" He yowled as he raced out after them.

* * *

 **Pinekit POV**

 **Female**

 **Pinestep and Doebreeze**

 **3 Moons old**

* * *

Pinekit looked up to see her father, Pinestep, walk out of the camp with Cloverpaw. Pinekit was named after the large brown tom. Pinekit puffed out her chest and looked to her mother, Doebreeze. The small she-kit was a lot like her calico mother. Kind, yet short tempered. Pinekit stood and shook her reddish brown fur. Her green eyes darted back to the entrance when she saw movement. Three other kits were walking out. Oh no. This always ended badly. Pinekit sighed. She might as well go and try to get them back.

Pinekit hopped over her snoring mother and darted to the entrance, slipping out before anyone saw her. She put her nose to the ground and followed the smell of the three rule breakers. They were in a world of trouble. Pinekit found them huddled in a bush, watching Pinestep and Cloverpaw train.

"Shh..."

"Be quiet! They'll hear us!"

"Your stepping on my tail."

Pinekit padded closer and stuck her head into the bush.

"We have to go before he notices you." She hissed. "Now!"

"We don't have to listen to you." Hailkit said, sticking her tongue out at Pinekit.

"I'm going back." Cloudkit said, crawling out to stand beside Pinekit. She looked at him gratefully. Pinekit saw him look away and felt is fur growing hot.

"Fine. Be that way." Hailkit said.

"Me and Cherrykit are going to stay here and learn." She scoffed. Cherrykit nodded beside her.

"Don't blame me when you get in trouble." Pinekit hissed and turned to Cloudkit.

"Let's go." She said, stalking back to camp. Cloudkit padded close at her heels and they arrived at the entrance. They both padded in.

"Thanks." Pinekit said to Cloudkit. She licked his ear, and padded over to the fresh kill pile. Cloudkit stood rigid at the entrance, staring off into space. Pinekit smiled and grabbed a frog from the pile. It was nice and slimy, freshly caught. Cloudkit eventually snapped out of it and grabbed another frog. He padded over to Pinekit and flopped down next to her, sinking his teeth into the fresh kill and chewing slowly.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the entrance.

"And wait 'till I tell your parents about this." Pinestep was back, herding Cherrykit and Hailkit into the camp.

"Ivyscar wont care." Cherrykit mumbled, and Hailkit cast a look at Cloudkit, who averted his gaze to the frog in between his paws. Pinekit took another bite of hers, and looked at Pinestep. She was certainly lucky to have him as a father and not Ivyscar.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed. I am open to suggestions and ideas. (Plez tho, I have nothing) Remember to guess how old I am! I will announce it in the next chapter. Have a great time reading!**

 **\- Silver**


	8. Yet again

**Yes yes, I know. 'Really Silver? Another authors note?' Well, I'm going to have a lot of these in here =). Anyhow, next chapter will be River Clan. I REALLY NEED SUGGESTIONS! NOW! My brain litterally exploded because I don't have any ideas. Like I said, this will move slow at first but will get better. But I really need suggestions for events! Come on creative people! Plez! I'm brain dead!**

 **\- Silver**


End file.
